Warriors
by ThePenguinMaster10
Summary: Meet Rodney a Roman solider.Who has some future secrets in store.
1. Chapter 1

Time is precious...

Right?

Do you value time?

Or do you waste life?

There's only one thing more precious than our time

It's who we spend it with

-Leo Christopher

Well I hope that was enough to give you some sense...

No

Well...

How about this...

You will never find time for anything

You'll make it

-Charles Bruxton

And I believe these people as they are speaking the truth as now I only hope I can use my time more wisely and learn from my mistakes.

And that you learn to...!


	2. Chapter 2

So now for an introduction...

Hi!

Hope your day is going great

No

Well I hope I can cheer you up

Happiness

It's letting go of what you think your life should look like

Then celebrating what it is.

-Mandy Hale

So now let's start the story and tell you who I am.

I have a lot of friends who could say

But

I will tell you a bit first.

I have to tred for miles far from my home

Away from family

But I am there for family

Most important

I am doing my job for family

Any way in solitude I trek on searching for many things but two important things are freedom and victory...

Because I am a warrior!


	3. Chapter 3

I have thrills and chills while I'm away but it is unbelievable the feel when you walk home after all the hard work to return to celebration.

I am a warrior who happens to have met a very unique animal/person on there travels.

There my companion ...

A wolf.

Called Wolf.

Or as I sometimes call her Varg as they both mean the same

So I am Rodney

Not so mighty?

Yeah I thought so

I never ever wanted to be a warroir

I am a Roman so I didn't have much choice there where so many people applying

qui velit, ut a bellator

Was what they asked

Meaning - who wants to become a warrior

To my luck they saw me and requested a meeting.

So now it's my job.

Yay

I needed to be equipped with gear

For the Roman persians battles

Straight after


	4. Chapter 4

So you heard me...

Right?

Yeah straight away I have to go to battle.

You may have to

Fight battles more than once

To win it

-Margaret Thatcher

Well I was over moon

Now for reality

There I was sat on a bench near the government assistants of our town thinking in my head WHAT

ARE YOU KIDDING ME

It was unbelievable

With a hand shaking like a wooden rollercoaster

And ah yes

I know your thought

YOURE A FREAKING ROMAN

HOW DO YOU KNOW

WHAT

Please don't freak out

I just know ok

That's why you are reading this right now

But I do have some secrets...


	5. Chapter 5

So back to the plot

I was back on that bench

So when do we leave

I questioned

When we want they replied

What do you mean

We fight when where strong

We stay when where not

You understand

Yes I answered unconfidently

Fine you leave tommorow at 6 o'clock

Prepare yourself

And go say goodbye to your family

Well of course the conversion was Latin though

However rather than feeling extremely excited

I was more like

Erm

How to say it

Absolutely Terrified extremely confused and rethinking walking into town


	6. Chapter 6

I went home that night...

Took one look at my little sister

Before in regret I instantaneously

Turned away knowing I would leave her

In less than 24 hrs I could not stare anyone directly in the eyes that day

But some way I had to tell them

Otherwise there would be a massive scare

When I don't come back from "Town."

So yeah in a swift and direct way

I told them

The only one who was unaware was Aqualina

My little sister

I might never come back

And she may just forget me


	7. Chapter 7

I knew my risk the moment I said the words YES

But after staring at the face of Aqualina

I knew again I was a small man In a Giant world of Solitude

My only feel inside me that is exited for the battle

Is how amazing the feel will be if I return

Trust me there are many better fighters than me

Born Warriors

Sometimes I hate my life

But we go on

Pergentibus  
Pergentibus  
We Go On


	8. Chapter 8

Imagine This

A warm morning,a light breeze,and then you see the Sun rise You can feel a you go sit down and relax

Here's My Morning Story

A cry came from feet away,I knew it was my mum always gets emotional when I go away for a few days.

However this would take a bit longer.

Unless...

THEN LIKE A POTTERY CRASH

OUT OF NO WHERE

I HEARD

RODNEY DON'T SLACK STAY STRONG

WE DON'T WANT TO BE WEAK BECAUSE

When were weak we don't fight

I said

LOUDER

The commander knew his role

WHEN WERE WEAK WE DON'T FIGHT

I felt like muttering

As I had a theory

If I wasn't louder he'd get sweepers of the team with one word or maybe even two

If I was lucky...


	9. Chapter 9

HURRY UP

TIME TO LEAVE GET IN THE CHARRIOT

AND I NEED TO ASK HAVE YOU GOT A WEAPON OR NOT

GEAR IS ALSO MANDATORY

I haven't got much

WHAT HAVE YOU GOT

I have a rusted helmet and also a chestplate that pushes at me

Like

Tighter than you wanna know

COME THIS WAY

Wait let me say my last goodbye to my sister and family

HURRY

Ok I felt like punching him

I admit it

I went in after a moment they came to the door and came to wave me off

SAVE YOUR TEARS AND HURRY UP

Ok I may have wept a little but why not

I could be gone for months or even years


	10. Chapter 10

RIGHT TIME FOR RULES

Ok I am able to follow rules but I was burly listening

GOODBYE WE NEED TO GO YOUR SON SHALL FIGHT TO PROTECT YOU

I BELIEVE

The rules where

IF YOU NEED TO LEAVE A MAN BEHIND

YOU MAY

BUT BE PREPARED FOR CONSEQUENCES

FIGHT APPONETS NOT OUR SIDE

YOU UNDERSTAND

Yes I murmmered

LETS LEAVE FOR EQUIPMENT

OH AND ONE MORE THING

YOU LISTEN TO ME

ALWAYS LISTEN TO ME

ALWAYS...

YOU GET IT

Of Course

We need to get there don't we

YES AND ONE MORE THING (Again)

I GIVE THE INSTRUCTIONS

AND I LEAD THE WAY

By the way the next few lines before the Blanck line where in my head

Why he could put us in danger

That was two things

And finally we don't need to argue

AFTER THIS YOU NEED TO HEAD TO THE OTHERS

How many others

MANY ABOUT 3,000

THERE THE FIRST SET OUT...

Bu

SHUSH

I AM SPEAKING

YHEN IF THERES DANGER WE SEND MORE

AND ANYWAY YOU WHERE SAYING

You already answered my question...

WELL THATS GREAT ISN'T IT I GUESS

Sure

ANYWAY

He stopped me as I was going to ask about the brutality of the battle

But who would know anyway

HERE WE ARE GO GRAB SOME OF THE ARMOR AND A WEAPON THEN LEAVE FOR THE CHARRIOT

NOW

Ok I tensely ran

I knew I should hurry I was more scared of that guy than the battle


	11. Chapter 11

A bit about me

I am a wimp

I get my self stressed super easy

I am not strong

I am only 12 years old

So let's start with me going

I should be able to play

Learn stuff

And even live

Not have a chance of death at this age

My Dad

I should tell you

Give you more of a chance of understanding me

And why I worry

Whoever you are if you believe it or not

He was a frontline warrior

One of the best

Then

One tragic event happened

He was killed stabbed in the back

It was amongst the shadows of the darkness

He was there one moment

Gone the next

Now can you see where my fear came from

Many children where there in the many chariots

TODAY BOYS YOU BECOME ROMAN MEN

SOME OF YOU HAVE MET ME

OTHERS NEED TO KNOW THAT I

I AM YOUR COMMANDER

HERE TO INSURE YOU GET THERE IN BATTLE

I HOPE YOU CAN WORK HARD

IF NOT YOU BETTER GET PREPARED

OR THIS WILL BE HARD

NOW I WANT TO DISCUSS WHAT HAPPENED OUTSIDE MY HOME WITH MY MUM...


	12. Chapter 12

He stared directly at me with his speech...And its just enough to send a shiver down your spine.

Then that thought of my mother having to care for my siblings and my helpless grandma came to me.

How I wished to be them-

But as we drifted further and further

I knew my role

My job was clear

My silence of my thoughts ended

It was all so sudden to

It was so strange

However I was here now

It was best to think about the present not the past.

YOU ARE HERE NOW BOYS

Guess who

Across the grey horizon,on a bleached beach of red,a horror movie unveiled to the open human next thing I heard was the sound of a solider screaming to the sight of a silver blade charging at him.

RUN AT THEM BOYS THERE THE ONES IN THE RUST *CHUCKLE.*

Sure like I would do that

OIY RODNEY YOU TOO

Oh no really

I ran like the others but before I went any further I came across something.

And to me it said

Hello Rodney

Come on come over here

I was going to

I would

Until

RODNEY

GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW

So why wouldn't I


	13. Chapter 13

I ran to the commander

THERES SOMETHING ABOUT YOU

SOMETHING WEIRD,SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU

AND IF THEY TOLD YOU TO DO SOMETHING WELL THEN DEFINITELY DO IT

What do you mean I..I don't get what you mean

SURE YOU WILL,SO GO WHERE YOU NEED TO,BUT I NEED TO KNOW YOU'LL KEEP THIS SECRET

Sure

GOOD,NOW GO FIGHT

After a long time staring he told me to get moving so I did and I travelled to the spot again.

However I knew I was in danger here.

And to make it worse they had gone.

To battle I needed To go.

Help me a distant cry came I asked another member of are side.

He also stayed along side me near the battles edge.

He never heard anything.

I turned to see nothing but shining rust.

How did I not see this coming...


End file.
